Forward osmosis has been used for desalination. In general, a forward osmosis desalination process involves a container having two chambers separated by a semi-permeable membrane. One chamber contains seawater. The other chamber contains a concentrated solution that generates a concentration gradient between the seawater and the concentrated solution. This gradient draws water from the seawater across the membrane, which selectively permits water to pass but not salts, into the concentrated solution. Gradually, the water entering the concentrated solution dilutes the solution. The solutes are then removed from the dilute solution to generate potable water.